


✨ Who was Skull... Edward Elric

by aurorakitty5



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorakitty5/pseuds/aurorakitty5
Summary: There were three things Skull hated in life: Milk and being called short. The third thing was that Ed hated when Al was in danger.





	✨ Who was Skull... Edward Elric

Skull knew he was perceived to be gaudy, his face paint and piercings could attest to that. He also had a habit of choosing to buy things that someone with taste wouldn’t dare think about.

 

His whole obsession with his stunt outfit revolved around how over-the-top it was. Reborn had tried to ‘ _educate_ ’ him in fashion, but like with most things Reborn tried to ' _teach_ ’, it didn’t stick. Partially because anything Reborn tried to ‘ _teach_ ’ him  never stuck, and partially because Skull wasn’t a hopeless cause.

 

Another thing about Skull was that, like some Clouds, very short tempered. He kept it down low and covered by this grand gestures and speaking habits, but it was there. Fortunately for both Skull _and_ the Arcobaleno, they never poked fun of his height, and never tried to force him to drink milk.

 

Until now.

 

“LACKEY! GET OVER HERE AND DRINK YOUR MILK!” Screamed Reborn as he practically flew around the Arcobaleno’s shared house in pursuit of Skull.

 

“NO!” Skull screamed back, narrowly dodging an irate Lal who lunged at Skull to try and intercept him. “I’LL DRINK THAT DISGUSTING **HELL ABOMINATION** OVER MY DEAD BODY!”

 

“Good. Seems like the only way to make you drink it is by literally killing you.” Viper remarked calmly, floating above the chaos and sipping at their strawberry milk, completely indifferent to the chaos surrounding them.

 

Skull shot an irritated glare at Viper before doing a one-handed backspring in order to avoid Verde who tried to grab at Skull from below as Colonello tried to from above. Grinning in satisfaction, Skull momentarily paused, which in that moment, the absolute worst happened;

 

Fon dumped a glass of milk right in Skull’s face, which caused some to go into Skull’s mouth. 

 

Skull whipped his head around, hellfire burning bright within his eyes.

 

Time practically froze, the satisfied Arcobaleno (minus Skull) felt their grins morph into open-mouthed horror.

 

As if by following muscle memory, Skull clapped his hands once, slammed them onto the ground, and blasted every Arcobaleno off their feet, including Viper who had fallen down from horror.

 

Bright purple flames engulfed Skull as he stalked towards the Arcobaleno, smiling maniacally.

 

“ _Fullmetal, what have I told you about control? It seems you’ve forgotten, not that I expected you would remember anyway._ ”

 

At the voice, every Arcobaleno jerked towards the source of it, including the still-enraged Skull. Baring his teeth once he spotted the figure coming closer, Skull growled out a short “ ** _Colonel Bastard!_ ** ” before collapsing like a doll with their stings cut.

 

By the time the figure had reached where Skull lay, two things were happening. One; the Arcobaleno were beginning to return to their minds, their instinct of fight-or-flight beginning to lessen, and two; Skull was beginning to regain conscience.

 

He groaned, before raising his head and meeting the figure’s eyes. His smile seemed more friendly, but it still held the edge of something more feral. Returning to a standing position, Skull glanced around the figure, appearing to see if there were other people, before looking back at the man. The man just shook his head, and Skull seemed to deflate. The man extended his arm out, and Skull grasped his hand, giving it a firm shake.

 

“So, Colonel Bastard-”

 

“Actually, it’s Brigadier-General now.” Skull smirked.

 

“As I was saying,  _Colonel Bastard_ ,” Skull took a deep breath, “ _what the hell are you doing here?_ ”

 

The man sighed. “Unfortunately, not for leisure. The State Alchemists need your help.”

 

Skull sucked in a large breath. “I _just_ got my alchemy back, and I need to go help?”

 

The man startled. “You got your alchemy back?”

  
  
Skull smirked. “Yeah, now I can finally get that rematch with you, bastard. Enough of that though.” Skull sobered up. “Why do I need to go back?”

 

The man sighed for what seemed like the one-hundredth time, and lowered his head. “Al is in trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> ✨ _Aurorakitty5 | Fullmetal Alchemist_
> 
> To clarify, Skull gets his memory back when Roy calls him "Fullmetal". Also, hey, an update by me.
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  |\ /\  
>  (⦶,⦶ )  
>  ['']_[''] ∫  
>    
>  PHANTHOM MENANCES  
>  "Domestically Challenged"


End file.
